


have you ever looked at the sky and noticed how beautiful it looks?

by aethkr



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Minor Angst, hinted romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: Pulling someone out of their own cage is difficult.





	have you ever looked at the sky and noticed how beautiful it looks?

Kasumi fought hard to make sure Saaya would join her band. She wanted her to be part not because they would have a drummer, not because it’d be fun since “we’re friends!”, not because she had no one else to ask. She wanted her part because she believes that looking at the sky after it rains would help you realize your insecurities are something that won’t stop you. After the rain, there’s always a rainbow. Kasumi wanted Saaya to see that rainbow. She wanted her to see the joys in playing the drums again. She wanted Saaya to break free from the cage she has set herself in.

Although you must ask, how does one escape from their own prison? Criminals behind bars want to escape because they’ve been placed in an area they don’t want to be in.

Kasumi tried her best to pull Saaya out, but how do you free a prisoner who has already accepted their fate? How do you free someone who would rather die like this rather than exploring everything undiscovered? Or maybe that’s the reason.

The fear of the unknown.

Think of the future, think of where you would be 5 years from now. Think of all the possibilities that you might come across, think of all the paths your life could take. Maybe you’ll have a concrete idea where you’ll be, maybe you’ll not. Now, here’s a question. If you were given an opportunity that could either make your life better or make it worse, would you take it? You’re gambling everything you have here. It’s either you win and live a life you thought you could only wish for, or you could lose and everything you have would be much more difficult.

Optimists would take it. “The point of living life is to stand up even though you keep falling.”

Pessimists won’t. “Life is a gift we only get to experience once. One mistake could ruin everything.”

 

Why step out when your life could crumble? Why step out when you’re already “content” ~~(she’s not)~~ with your life?

 

“Come on Saaya! There’s nothing to be afraid of! We’re here for you, don’t you know that?”

“There _is_ something to be afraid of! I’m afraid of getting a phone call filled with my siblings’ sobs. I’m afraid of having to go to the hospital. I’m afraid of seeing my mother on the hospital bed. I’m afraid I might see her die. I’m afraid she might die. I’m afraid of so many things Kasumi! Saying that there isn’t doesn’t make any sense!”

“Then try to make sense out of it! You see Saaya, you’re afraid of seeing your mother leave you, but she’s just as afraid of seeing you not happy! Don’t you notice? We do. We notice the look in her eyes as you take over her chores. We notice how she tries to stop you from helping because she could see how you’re getting tired. We love you. I love you. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“…”

“For now, you can lean on me! They say I’m not too reliable, but I’ll change that just for you!”

It made Saaya happy, to see how willing Kasumi was to help her.

 

She stepped out her cage.

 

“Have you ever looked at the sky and noticed how beautiful it looks?”

 

Saaya has.


End file.
